


Morning cuddles with loki

by Thiddyinthehouse27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiddyinthehouse27/pseuds/Thiddyinthehouse27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuddles and fluff with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning cuddles with loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Guyysss I'm new I just started making Fanfics annnddd im using my iPhone and I also have no idea how to work this but hope I'll learn fast! Also if you guys can be so kind and give me a little help on how to run this :)

4:58am

You groaned as you got up from the comfort of your mattress and stumbled towards your bedroom door, not looking behind you to see the lump of blankets and a sleeping body hidden beneath them. You made your way to the bathroom and When you were finished you crawled back into bed and strong arms wrapped around your waist pulling you until you felt a warm chest against your back. "wha time izit?", his husky voice mumbled as he nuzzled his head between your neck and shoulder.  
"Around 5am sweetheart" you said quietly, "What time do you have to leave me?" Loki asked after lifting his head from your neck. "7, and You make it sound like I'm leaving you forever, loki I'm just going to work". Loki made a noise of distress and held you tighter "I don't want you to leave I want to stay in bed with you all day, y/n". You smiled, you thought it was adorable when loki whined "I know, I know, I do too sweetie" you shifted until you were facing him, your gaze quickly went to his eyes- his beautiful green eyes, they were absolutely stunning. You got lost in them and didn't notice loki caressing the side of your face. "I love you y/n" loki whispered. "I love you too loki" you said before kissing him. It was soft and comforting like his kisses always were. You felt like he was your home and he was. after he broke the kiss he held you and you both spoke about your childhoods. Loki's were mostly about him running from Thor and hiding in the library with his mother reading books and learning Magic. You both stayed like this until the time came and you had to get ready for work but you knew when you came home loki would be there waiting and you would be in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> -crying- DID I DO WELL IM SO NERVOUS PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME


End file.
